plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 29
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 29 (Chinese version). |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 28 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 30}} Difficulty *Although 2500 sun may seem enough and a lot, the high zombie density makes this level very hard to pass. *Fisherman Zombies are a threat because they can hook plants, and if the plant is hooked on a tile without a Lily Pad, the plant will fall in the water and drown. It is beneficial for the player to have at least one to two columns of extra Lily Pads, or an Infi-nut with its Plant Food effect (as the hook cannot get past the force field). *The Low Tide ambush near the end of the level can cause some trouble. *A Deep Sea Gargantuar appears in the final wave, and by then, there is a high chance that the player's defenses are mostly wrecked or completely demolished. Waves 1 2 3 4 5 |note1 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie2 = |note2 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie3 = |note3 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 1st column |zombie5 = 4 1 |zombie6 = 3 2 |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie10 = |note10 = Low Tide! Water reaches 9th column |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** **Anything else to fill in Plant five columns of Lily Pads to deal with Fisherman Zombies. Place Bowling Bulbs at first column and three center rows of second column. Plant two Wall-nuts on other tiles of this column. More three Wall-nuts go at the center rows of third column. Then start a level. Use plant food on Bowling Bulbs if needed. Plant Tangle Kelps and Ghost Peppers as well. Have Cherry Bomb just in case. With this strategy you should not have any problems. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Lily Pad **Coconut Cannon **Infi-nut **Random plants for the rest of the slots Plant Lily Pads for the tiles with no Lily Pads then plant a column of Coconut Cannons, after this, plant a column of Infi-nuts And start the wave. First use Plant Food on an Infi-nut to keep the plants protected then you should use the Coconut Cannons to defeat the zombies, if the strategy backfires, lawn mowers should easily take them out. Strategy 4 :Created by This strategy requires no Plant Food, boosts, paid content like extra slots, and will save all lawn mowers. There is a variant that uses Plant Food and Infi-nut. *'Required plants:' **Lily Pad **Winter Melon **A.K.E.E. **Rotobaga **Tangle Kelp **Potato Mine (or Infi-nut, if Plant Food is used) **Cherry Bomb In the first column, plant A.K.E.E., Winter Melon, A.K.E.E., Winter Melon, A.K.E.E. in that order. Plant five Rotobagas in the second column. In the third column, center lane, plant either one Rotobaga or a Lily Pad with Infi-nut if you are using Plant Food. You can also try removing the center-lane A.K.E.E. for another Rotobaga, which makes the formation stronger against Octo Zombies and crowds but weaker against any center-lane Surfers. Dig up Lily Pads that are not needed. Kill the first Octo Zombie with Tangle Kelp (especially if it is in the same lane as a Winter Melon), otherwise, save Tangle Kelp for killing off Fisherman Zombies. They will succeed in dragging the Rotobagas some distance, but thanks to the Winter Melons, not far enough. A.K.E.E.s will often kill Fishermen on their own with a little help from Winter Melons and Rotobagas. The other zombies will not be able to get through. At the Low Tide ambush, dig up any Rotobagas that are inside the spawned crowds, using their sun to plant a Cherry Bomb to blow up all Octo Zombies present along with a good amount of zombies. Winter Melons and remaining plants will take down the rest while Kelp is used to kill off any Fisherman still alive and dragging plants too close to the enemies. When the Gargantuar appears, clear out any remaining zombies first, then dig up whichever A.K.E.E. or Winter Melon in its lane to replace it with a Potato Mine to use in a Potato Mine-Cherry Bomb combo (let it touch the mine, then Cherry Bomb it). Occasionally you need just one Cherry Bomb to kill the Gargantuar, if a Winter Melon and a few Rotobagas are attacking it directly. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, just replace Potato Mine with Infi-nut and add it to the third column to neutralize all the Fishermen, making this level easy. Strategy 5 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Lily Pad **Banana Launcher **Melon-pult **Infi-nut **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb This strategy does not require any premium plant, losing lawn mower, boosted plant or extra slot. The first column will be placed with five Melon-pult and a Lily Pad. The second column, the first and fifth row are provided with Lily Pad, put an Infi-nut and a Banana Launcher, either position is fine for both plants because you need to take all cost to protect that two rows. Start the wave, immediately give Infi-nut Plant Food. The only focus is Octo Zombie and Surfer Zombie. Kill Octo Zombie as soon as he enter the screen. If he was able to toss his Octopus, the game will be hard so make sure he does not toss it. For Surfer Zombie, focus only the first row and fifth row which avoid him killing your Infi-Nut and Banana Launcher. Kill it with Tangle Kelp before he reaches too close to your plant (using Banana Launcher is fine, it just a little harder with the delay launch and the Surfer's incoming speed). Cherry Bomb is used when incoming low tide wave, prioritize killing Octo Zombie. For the last wave, Deep Sea Gargantuar will not much a problem with a Banana Launcher standing by and three Plant Food unused (for my case, only two Plant Food is used in this Day 29). Strategy 6 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Lily Pad **Lightning Reed **Rotobaga **Infi-nut This strategy does not require any premium plant, losing lawn mower, boosted plant or extra slot. Fill the first two columns with lily pads and lighting reeds. Fill in the third column with three rotabagas. Fill in the fourth column with lily pads and Infi-nuts. Immediately use plant food on one of the Infinuts at the beginning of the wave. Do not replenish it, it should last you the entire game. The rotabagas will take care of everything that gets too close. You do not need to do anything until the gargantuan spawns. At that point, use your remaining plant food(s) on a rotabaga when the gargantuan is in range. Gallery BigWaveBeach Day29 1.png|Let's rock! BigWaveBeach Day29 2.png|Low tide BigWaveBeach Day29 3.png|Hypno-shroom! BigWaveBeach Day29 4.png|Final zombies BigWaveBeach Day29 7.PNG|Boosted Lily Pad + too much time = lots of Winter Melon BigWaveBeach Day29 8.PNG|Final zombies vs Winter Melons Bwb29 cavia.png|A setup with Pea Pods Bwb29 cavia2.png|A setup with Rotobagas Bwb29 cavia3.png|A setup with Pea Pods and Winter Melons Bwb29 cavia4.png|A setup with Citrons IMG_0087.PNG|By 899219041213181919.png|By SOBWB29.PNG|By Trivia *Day 29 is the fifth of six levels where the tide goes all the way to the player's house. The others are Big Wave Beach - Days 7, 13, 18, 27, and 31. Walkthrough How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 29's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty